Maybe I've Met Her Already
by giinngy
Summary: Freddie always dreamed of meeting the right girl and getting married, only he can't seem to make any of his relation ships last. "You just have to meet the right girl." "Maybe I've met her already"


Freddie always dreamed of finding a girl, marrying her and living happily ever after but he never could find a girl that would stay. Every relationship he ever had fell to pieces and he never could figure out why, Sam always said that it was because he was a nub and who in their right mind would love a nub.

As Sam sat slackly on the couch absorbed by the television, Freddie was pacing in the kitchen that was directly adjacent to the living room which Freddie noticed still smelt of the cheesey-o's he had asked Sam to clean up yesterday. After an hour of pacing Freddie finally gave in and sat down next to Sam on the sofa.

"Why hasn't she called yet, it's been nine hours" Freddie said as he rubbed his hands over his face, " she should have called by now it only takes around five to six hours to get to Portland, and she swore that she would call as soon as she got there, maybe ..."

"Freddie" Sam interjected "just calm down, god your such a woman" with that Sam rolled her eyes, Freddie did always care too much.

"But Sam what if she got into a car accident, or what if she just doesn't like me, oh my god she's going to break up with me isn't she?" Freddie stood up and began pacing again. "Why does this always happen to me"

"Because you make it happen" Sam's frustration had boiled over, she couldn't take it anymore. "For god sake Freddie she's probably just tired and went to bed, she isn't Rachel so please just calm you chiz and stop being so goddam paranoid" Sam knew that what she was saying was a lie and that she wasn't coming back, but she just didn't have the heart to tell him that, so she left the room leaving Freddie to contemplate her false words.

It had been three whole days and Freddie still hadn't heard from Melanie, he had spent those three days staring at the phone just hoping that she would call and that she wouldn't be just another girl that broke his heart, because he really didn't need another one of those, not after Rachel.

Rachel had been the perfect girl, she was nice, funny, and smart she also had a dazzling smile that Freddie just couldn't get enough of. It had taken Freddie weeks to build up the courage to ask her out, and he was thrilled when she said yes immediately. For months they made each other happy, they were virtually perfect for each other so much so that Freddie planned to propose. The day of the proposal Freddie to Rachel to her favourite spot in the park and got down on one knee and told her what he felt deep in his heart, and she said yes. It was only two weeks until the wedding, when Freddie walked into the apartment that they shared and found a note that she had left for him on the kitchen counter. That was the day that she left Freddie, because she had cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend four weeks ago and now she was carrying his child. Rachel left Freddie heartbroken, he grieved for weeks, never leaving the apartment or making contact, until Sam showed up on his door step and told him that she was moving in.

Sam didn't talk about where she had been for the past six years, and Freddie knew that if he wanted to remain unharmed that he shouldn't ask. It's true that Sam and Freddie didn't have the most stable relationship, it largely consisted of arguing, and physical abuse. But somewhere along the line they had become friends in the most dysfunctional way of course. Freddie didn't really understand why they were still friends even after Carly left, he guessed it had something to do with loyalty, and that somehow together they worked even if Freddie didn't know why. But those thoughts were better left alone, if he thought about it too much he may just go crazy.

Freddie smelt her before he saw her walk through the door, she was holding a tub of fried chicken that he knew she didn't plan to share, but despite that he still had to ask. "Smells good, you planning on sharing?"

Sam looked over at him with a bored expression "Nope, mama's hungry tonight" Sam then rubbed her stomach, and began to eat one of her many pieces of chicken with a satisfied smile. After her third piece Sam looked over at Freddie and asked "has she called yet?". Sam already knew the answer, she could tell just by looking at him, his hair unwashed, forehead crinkled in pain. Sam knew that this was just the start, Melanie wasn't going to call him back Sam knew this for sure because Melanie was just like Sam, didn't like staying in one place for too long, or being in a relationship for too long. She felt sorry for Freddie because he didn't deserve this not one bit, Freddie was kind and forgiving and Sam liked that about him, not that she would ever tell him.

Freddie sighed and shook his head, today would be the fifth day without a call, and he was about ready to give up on her. "There's mail for you, don't know who it's from though" Freddie said as he reached over and grabbed a small envelope from the coffee table and held it in front of Sam.

"You open it mama's got Chicken on her hands" Freddie sighed and opened the envelope for Sam, inside he found an invitation. "What's it say?" Sam asked while peering over his shoulder.

"It's an invitation to Carly's wedding" Freddie was silent after that, and soon he got up and went to his room without a word. Sam stared after him but made no move to follow, she understood why this had upset Freddie and knew that he just needed to be alone. Sam had learnt fairly quickly how Freddie works, when he was upset he needed to be alone because Freddie liked to think, to rationalize everything. Sam also learned that the only thing that Freddie was irrational about was love, when he was in love nothing could bring him down, not even Sam.

For hours Freddie sat in his room contemplating whether he should go or not. Sam came in his room later that night and told him that there was no way that she was going to let him not go, and that just because we haven't spoken to Carly in a while doesn't mean that we're not still her friends. Freddie said nothing after that, and Sam didn't expect him to so she got up and left, leaving him with only a simple "Goodnight"

Sam had always been one to run away, never stay in one place for too long so that's what she did when she graduated from high school. Sam packed her bag and left with only one regret, leaving Carly and Freddie behind. The trio attempted to stay in contact, and they did for quite some time but then life became hectic and calls became fewer, and soon they had no contact at all. Carly was the first to lose contact with them, after high school she moved to New York to go to school and she started a whole new life there, a new life that didn't involve Sam or Freddie. Freddie tried to keep in contact with both girls but to no avail, Carly was always so busy, and Sam was always in a different city and he just couldn't keep up.

The wedding was in two weeks, and neither of the two were ready in the slightest. Sam had yet to buy a dress, and Freddie a tux, they had barely discussed the wedding since they had received the invitation.

"Sam I've decided that I am not going to the wedding" Freddie told her in the morning when Sam was too much asleep to hit him.

"Freddork don't even try, you are going to the wedding whether you like it or not." In her sleepy haze Sam had reverted back to calling Freddie by his childhood nick name, given to him by non other that Sam herself. Freddie sighed he knew that it was a long shot and that Sam would never let him get off, but he had to try.

The wedding was taking place in New York so Sam and Freddie had to fly and stay in a hotel for the three nights that they were there. Sam had decided that Freddie would be her date, but only so that they wouldn't look lame, but that was only one of the reasons that Sam chose Freddie to be her date. On the flight to New York Freddie had plenty of time to think, Sam was fast asleep beside him resting her head on him shoulder. Freddie was scared to go to the wedding, to see Carly after all this time. He wondered if she had changed, who she was marrying, and why she gave up on Sam and him, especially Sam. Though he would never say so Freddie cared for Sam, and had become very protective over her in the time that they had been living together. Over the years Freddie had come to realize that Sam wasn't as emotionless and hard as she would have people think, Sam wasn't one to show her weaknesses and Freddie knew this which is why he never brought up that night.

Sam and Freddie had only been living together for three weeks, and things were going much better than Freddie could have imagined Sam was a very easy person to live with. Freddie also found that her new boyfriend was quite easy to deal with as well. Freddie had never expected Sam to be so respectful of his space or to be so quiet. One night when Freddie came home from work he found that the door was unlocked and a vase was broken on the floor. Freddie grabbed a spatula as a weapon and walked carefully through the apartment, he was half way through when he heard a faint sob coming from Sam's room. Freddie ran into Sam's room and found one of the most terrifying things he had ever seen, seeing Sam cry Scared him she was the strongest person that he knew to see her so weak terrified him. Sam cried for two days, no more no less and then she was back to her old self, but Freddie could still see the sadness in her eyes.

When Sam and Freddie checked into the hotel, they were quite surprised to find that Spencer was there in the same hotel, with his wife and child. After many pleasantries and small talk Sam and Freddie stepped into the elevator.

"Wow he sure has changed since the last time I saw him" Sam said while shaking her head, she never would have thought that Spencer could be so calm and civil. Freddie laughed at this.

"That's because you haven't talked to Spencer in like six years" Freddie continued to chuckle at the blonds expense. Freddie had kept in contact with Spencer over the years and had been there when Spencer changed and became the responsible adult he was today.

"Oh, shut it Benson" Sam huffed while shooting him a glare. Freddie stopped his chuckling but couldn't keep the smile off of his face. When Sam and Freddie reached their room both were about ready to drop down on the floor and pass out. The hotel room they ordered was supposed to have to beds, but this was not the case when the pair walked into the room.

"Sam, why is there only one bed I though when you called you got a room with two." Freddie attempted to stay calm while speaking to Sam. He knew that if there had been a mix up and they had to live with just one bed, he would be on the floor.

"I did order one with two, they told me that there was going to be double beds this is a rip off I'm going to talk to management." Sam was beginning to get riled up with the thought of hotel staff being so stupid. When Freddie slapped his hand to his forehead "What" Sam asked with attitude.

"Sam a double bed is one bed just as big as two" it was then that Sam lifted her hand and slapped it to her forehead. Freddie sighed, and walked forward to place his things on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Sam said slowly while shooting Freddie a confused stare.

"Putting my things on the couch" Freddie said equally as slowly, with a mocking tone. Sam rolled her eyes at this, he was spending too much time with her she was starting to rub off on him.

"This bed is big enough for the both of us nub, and as long as you remain on your side there shouldn't be any complications, just know that I tend to move around a lot in my sleep and I am not responsible for any damages" Sam then jumped onto the bed and shimmied under the covers leaving Freddie to contemplate whether a sore neck or a few bruises from Sam was better. Freddie went with the latter and jumped in bed beside Sam careful to leave a good amount of distance between them.

It was nearly midnight when Freddie was woken up by the sound of Sam's scream. Freddie shot up in bed and turned to look beside him and found a sobbing Sam attempting to catch her breath and calm down.

"Shhh Sam it was just a nightmare it's not real" Freddie moved to encircle Sam with his arm and lean her back against his chest. Freddie continued to tell Sam that it wasn't real it was just a dream until her sobs subsided and her breathing became even again. Freddie had been in this position before, Sam had nightmares quite frequently. He tried to get her to tell him what they were about but she remained silent, it was all that he could do just to be there for her and calm her down when it happened.

Sam had always been the reckless one of the trio, yes it got her into trouble quite a bit but there was no replacement for the rush she felt when she did something that was dangerous. In her later years of high school Sam ignored her need for danger so that she could try and graduate, and she did albeit not with the best marks but she did it none the less. It was during those years that Sam learnt that life was a lot easier if you played by the rules, or at least pretended like you did. When Sam left Seattle she was still that girl that searched for danger, she was an adrenaline junkie. When Sam was passing through a small town in Illinois she met a boy, who was just as tough as her and more and for a while that relationship was good, dangerous but Sam got bored. She felt as though she was dating herself, and she told this to Tony hoping for him to understand; only she had misjudged his character by a long shot. Sam left Illinois two nights later with and ugly bruise on her jaw, a few broken ribs and various other injuries to her body. That is what woke Sam up in the middle of the night; thoughts of him plagued her dreams. It was that year that Sam chose to move back to Seattle, when she was done healing she looked up Freddie in the phone book, but found nothing. It was a stroke of luck that she found him, she read about his engagement in the paper, and soon found that the wedding had been called off. Sam took her chance and found her way to Freddie's apartment. When she got to the door she found that she was scared to knock, but her pride refused to let her walk away, when Freddie opened the door she told him that she was moving in and without a word he let her in. Freddie found out about the nightmares after a week of them living together, he tried to get her to tell him what they were about but she wasn't ready, so he just sat with her instead. Sam was perfectly fine with that, because the beat of his heart and his slow breathing was comforting to her and it helped her to sleep.

Sam didn't know what came over her that night, what pushed her to tell him, but she did she told Freddie every gory detail of the night that haunted her and the man that plagued her dreams. Through her whole story Sam remained lying against Freddie's chest, she preferred it this way if she looked into his big brown eyes she lose it and break down again. Freddie didn't make a sound while Sam was speaking the only sigh Sam had that he was awake was that at extremely horrid parts Freddie would grip her tighter as though he was trying to protect her from horrors of her past. When she was done, Sam felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her, she also felt closer to Freddie than she had ever been. It took Freddie several moments to recover from her story and when her did he brought her closer to his chest and held her tight and whispered in her ear that he won't let anything bad ever happen to her again.

When Morning arrived Freddie bounced out of bed at seven in the morning, and began his morning ritual. When you have a neurotic mother like Freddie it was hard to get out of the routines that had been set in place for your whole life. At noon Sam woke up and began to get ready for the wedding that started in less than a hour. The night before had left no awkward tension, only a sense of closeness for the both of them.

The church Carly had picked was perfect, the whole event had Carly written all over it, a small sad smile creped onto Sam's face as she remembered Carly and their friendship. Freddie had noticed the church and had to admit that it was beautiful, but he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of the blonde that was at his side. After a few moments of staring at her he grabbed her hand and began to lead her up the stairs of the church, Sam followed him willingly. Freddie knocked on every door and at last he found the right one.

Carly was beyond excited to be getting married, and the wedding was turning out to be everything she had dreamed about. As she curled one last strand of her long dark hair, there was knock at the door. Carly was placing her Veil on the crown of her head when she heard it, a voice that she would never forget.

"Freddie" Carly then dashed for the door and swung it wide open to reveal, a smiling Freddie and a very surprised Sam. "Oh my god I've missed you two so much, you don't even know" Carly said in between hugging the two of them, lingering on Sam to whisper in her ear an apology. As the three of them began to catch up and reminisce about old times, Sam smiled to herself she had missed Carly more that she had previously thought. When the church bell rang Sam and Freddie made their way down stairs and found a seat in the pews. Neither said a word they just sat and enjoyed the service, Sam even shed a tear.

When it came time for the reception Sam was starving the small snacks that Freddie had stashed in her purse were not enough to hold her over for long. When dinner was finally served Sam was preparing for a plate of chicken of stake like the rest of the room, but was pleasantly surprised to find a whole ham on her plate when it was delivered. Freddie began to chuckle and almost chocked on his food in the process. After everyone was finished their dinner the newly married couple came down for their first dance as husband and wife. Slowly everyone from around the room got up and began to dance along with them. Sam was surprised to see Freddie stand up and extend his hand as an invitation for dance, Sam accepted with a smile and was even more surprised that not only could Freddie dance but he was quite good at it. As Freddie began spinning Sam across the dance floor, Sam became light headed and couldn't keep herself from smiling widely at him this went on for three songs and Sam wouldn't have minded more. As the song came to a close and a new one began Carly and her husband came over and asked them to dance. Sam didn't mind dancing with Carly's husband he was a nice guy, and it gave her time to get to know him. Carly and Freddie danced together with ease, and soon they began talking, Carly had heard that Freddie had been engaged and was about to congratulate him when Freddie, stopped her and told her his story. Once Freddie had started he couldn't stop, he told Carly everything that happened to him in the years that had passed. When he was done Freddie twirled Carly out of his arms, it was then that he caught a flash of blonde moving across the dance floor.

"You just have to meet the right girl Freddie" Carly said with a smile as Freddie spun her back into his arms.

"Maybe I've met her already" Freddie smiled as he watched Sam out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe I've met her already" he whispered to himself one more time.

**A/N: **

**okay so this is my first time attempting a romance story, i know its not the best so please if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong it would be very much appreciated. any reviews would be very much appreciated XD **


End file.
